staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Sniverian Civil War
The Civil war between the Sniverians occured only ten years after they became a space faring race, the war was between the Sniverian-SR Puppets & SniverianCorporations and their armies against the Dynastic older ruling class of the Royalists, the war was a collosal failure for the SR. The Colonization Era In Late 2426 while the sector was preparing for war, the Sniverians achieved the necessary technology level to become a recognized space faring race. the Sniverian Planetary republic was formed from the 157 nations of Sniveria. The Sniverians in 2429 colonized planet Lonia quickly establishing three cities in only 11 months. In 2432 they came into contact with the Shrine Republic, the Shrine Republic needing allies for the Tech Wars, quickly taught the Sniverians how to fight in space and how to make more advanced technology, the Shrine Republic began conscripting Sniverian Soldiers in 2434 which helped them end the Tech Wars in 2436. Tensions Rise The Dynastic Ruling class disapproved of Sniverians giving their lives to foreign wars, and placed a ban on all communication with the Alien powers in July of 2436, The Sniverian corporations angered by this overstepping, they launched a nuclear missle on the ancient city of Ulacenk, killing 400,000 sniverians, 19% of the Royal Cabinent and destroying thousands of ancient irraplacable structures, this caused a major spike in terrorism while the Royal class picked up the pieces. Civil Warfare The Royalists gathered an army and stormed the Tech armory at Brukaro, stealing hundreds of advanced pieces of technology, the Sniverian Space Marines were sent to pacify them but after seeing the turmoil the people in the surrounding area of Ulacenk faced, they defected and fought against their own government allowing the Royalists to gain ground. The war would drag on for over a decade falling in favor for the Xenophobic Royalists. Intervention After the Loyalists were defeated at Bac-haigu in early 2451, they slipped spies into a Royalist comm relay and sent a distress call, within months the SR picked up the call and rallied their forces, the Kal Nedis sent seven squadrons to assist the rebels, unfortunately because of a possible war against the Boreluzians he couldn't afford to send any more. Instead, the Kal Nedis made an agreement with StratosTygo in exchange for a large cache of resources, the Kaiser sent a 3500 strong SkyTech force to help the SR. This helped even the odds a bit, but only by a small margin, the Technology level was higher on the royalist side as the Loyalists had been losing for years. At the battle of Klertce, Alpha Squadron forces were actually defeated by the Sniverians, lowering SR morale dramatically, Private: Basaran Kiev was injured during this battle. At the battle of Tien-haigu General: Sir Skkvar was also wounded but continued to fight and became a POW. in 2453 the Loyalist leadership was destroyed at the siege of Y'aloun, the Loyalist remnants fell apart and began surrendering across the planet, Kaiser StratosTygo opted to glass the planet, something the Kal Nedis opposed, the Kaiser ordered SkyTech to return home leaving the SR the only fighting force left, as the Abbadossi rebels and Pelletari pirates began growing in number combined with rising tensions between the SR and Boreluzian Federation, the SR was forced to pull back and leave the world. Aftermath The Sniverians went through a technological golden age as they used stolen SR and UTSEA technology to research their own military equipment, Germandt I the General that defeated Alpha Squadron became the leader of the new Royal Empire, they began a new age of colonization and anti-Natogytt propaganda. Planet Lonia had been forgotten and contact between them and the homeworld was lost in 2441, the Lonians were furious about being abandoned, they created their own culture soon after. Category:Wars